


旁白知道一切

by a_clockwork_orange_juice



Series: shobbs [2]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series, Hobbs & Shaw (2019)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:41:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23101858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_clockwork_orange_juice/pseuds/a_clockwork_orange_juice
Summary: 旁白知道一切，并且毁了所有预谋好的惊喜。
Relationships: Luke Hobbs/Deckard Shaw
Series: shobbs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660435
Kudos: 5





	旁白知道一切

**Author's Note:**

> *毫无逻辑的沙雕文。  
> *梗来源于搞笑视频《火枪手》

-

这是次很难得的大获全胜。  
计划从开始到结束没有一点差错，完美地依照着编外特工们的设想进行。没有像往常一样高频率到令人咋舌的反水、卧底、偷窃变明抢和搏命火并，飞车党开着超跑悄无声息地拿走了机密文件，现在正在无名氏先生提供的休息场所内休整。  
Tej和roman这对活宝又跟在ramsey身后推销自己，期待得到女黑客的青睐；domnic和letty讨论起纽约街头的飙车比赛；decard shaw一如既往地站在角落敲打键盘，他已经解除了身上的武装；而和英国人距离稍远但一直在密切关注他的hobbs探员扔掉手中填不完的报告，去自动售货机那里买了两听可乐。  
未开封的碳酸饮料微微摇晃，发出气泡破裂的微小响声。Luke擦掉接触空气后迅速凝结在铝罐表面的细密水珠，在decard身边站定，把易拉罐伸到那头也不抬地工作的人面前摇了摇。  
Decard这才勉强把视线从屏幕上收回来，他没有接手的意思，只是看了一眼luke倚着的那张桌子（其实他们靠的是同一张），说道：“当心别把它坐塌了。”  
警长锲而不舍：“可乐？”  
“算了吧，我对一口气喝掉半罐子糖浆没什么兴趣。”  
“如果只是要请你喝饮料，我大可以选择啤酒。拿着它，就当是帮助一下你多灾多难的手腕早些恢复。”  
decard瞟了一眼自己扭伤的手腕，选择不去思考这点小伤是怎么被眼尖的美国佬发现的无聊问题。眼看luke大有不送出去不罢休的架势，英国人干脆合上已经得不到他多少关注的笔记本电脑，把那沁着凉意的红色小罐握在手中，和身边的前联邦探员先生聊起天来。  
那边的飞车党们商量着换个地方开他们的烤肉派对，反正室外总有明媚的阳光。Decard暂时对自己要做什么没有想法，不过气氛正好，就算大力神先生靠得太近他也提不起尽头去认真地吵架。人们聚成两三，用只有身边人能听到的音量闲谈，等待着分享老人的比利时啤酒，然后走出这栋戒备森严的水泥建筑。  
【在一个温暖的午后，无名氏先生推开了会议室的门。】

-

在那声音响起的刹那，老人松开了手中的门把，脸上露出了少见的担忧表情。他扫视一圈，但没有发现任何可疑的痕迹：“先生们，刚刚有人在说话吗？”  
处于战备状态的人们互相看了几眼，没人搭话。  
老人扭头对身后的年轻人低语了几句，小无名氏点点头，对耳麦背后的安保组织说了声：“保持一级警戒。”然后快速转身，小跑着离开了。  
飞车党和英美特工用最快的速度拿起了触手可及的所有武装，tej和ramsey跑到主机前检查防火墙，decard把手边的枪推给luke，捡起他的电脑入侵监控系统，同时还不忘讽刺几句：“和在FBI的时候一样，哈？你永远都会把枪忘在自己的夹克里。”  
警长端枪环顾四周，像其他人一样没感觉到哪怕一点动静。Luke仍旧做出预备进攻的姿态，替难以分心的英国人警惕身后：“而你最好还是当个沉默寡言的IT工作人员，把那张闲不住的嘴闭上一段时间。”他冲老无名氏问道，“到底是怎么回事？”  
老人无奈地摇了摇头。空气几乎凝固了。在它真的彻底冻结而气氛走向凝重前，那个声音再度响起。  
【操。】  
无名氏先生的眉毛皱得更深了。他看向声音传出的地方——天花板，用一种很不赞同的语气说道：“不管你是谁，不管你想要的是什么，在我们能够谈判之前请保持文明。这是礼节。”  
【听见画外音的那一刹那，在场众人不约而同地发出了最短暂的感叹。操。但人们都很平静，因为他们对这里被入侵习以为常，甚至已经对此感到了麻木。约定俗成的是，你的秘密基地对你的敌人来说从来不是秘密。】  
“虽然不知道这家伙是个什么来头，但我承认他说的有道理。”roman煞有介事地冲老无名氏点点头，“先是cipher，现在又来了个神叨叨的旁白，这地方被找到的几率实在是太大了，你们真的不考虑一下换个地址吗？”  
【roman除外，他感到非常紧张。为了缓解沙滩派对被打破的愤怒和被袭击的恐惧，roman在心中怒斥无名之地薄弱的防卫系统，并开始幻想他们早在任务刚刚结束的时候就离开了这个鬼地方，而不是像现在这样不得不和敌人撞个正着。】  
“嘿，你这是什么意思？什么叫‘roman除外’？我不应该被排除在外！”roman大叫，“我没有紧张。没有。”  
【他有。】  
“我没有。Tej，ramsey，你们找到这混球的来历了吗？他他妈的到底是什么鬼，一直不停地自说自话，随意揣测他人的心理还以为自己说的是什么至理名言。其实完全错误，大家都知道我从来不怵这种小场面——”  
【roman故作淡定地说到。】  
Tej没憋住笑：“得了吧，roman。我们都知道你紧张，相信我，大家都能理解，所以你可以停止解释了。”他在大银幕上调出无名之地的线路运行情况，“检查完毕。好消息是，通讯系统没有任何被入侵过的痕迹，安保设施也没被破坏，目前来看我们是安全的。坏消息是，由于没有系统上的异常，我们不能够追踪这个声音，而且我也完全搞不明白它到底是怎么做到不凭借任何扩音设备就能发声的。所以天花板上的伙计，能劳烦你解释一下你的工作原理吗？如果你真的有这么个工具的话，我敢说这绝对自是电脑发明以来最酷的玩意儿。”  
“顺便一提，”ramsey插嘴道，“你的防火墙该换换了。这种程度是抵挡不了cipher的。”  
老无名氏耸耸肩：“我会考虑。不过认真的吗？所有人都认为这里充满安全隐患？”  
警长回答道：“说实在的，无名之地的防守比我身后这个英国皇室的道德准则还容易被打破。”他看向decard，“不是针对你，但你真的没有什么底线。”  
英国人翻了个白眼：“你现在能活着在这里废话已经是我道德操守的最大体现了。”他向大家展示电脑上的监控截屏，“我同意tej和ramsey的观点——无名之地完好无损，而这个声音来源不明。哪怕这里的安保不尽如人意，想入侵这样一栋建筑必定要有大量的武装势力，但显然，在周边我们找不到佣兵组织的活动痕迹。外面的世界风平浪静，而在我们头顶上方的某位——我还不能确定这到底是个什么东西，或是什么人。”  
“所以呢？这就是你得到的结果？我敢说这真的非常有参考价值。”  
“反正你除了活动自己的肱二头肌以外什么都做不了不是吗？看来你目前还没学会怎么用肌肉蛋白而不是神经元来思考——但你早晚要习惯这么做的，毕竟肌肉已经快把你的大脑从你的头里彻底地挤出去了。”  
“我们的小霍比特人只会逞口舌之利，哪怕就连他自己都很清楚多说两个小时的话不能让他长高二十厘米。”  
“像你一样被骨骼吸光了智商，长颗脑袋只有照明这么一点用途吗？”  
“好了，好了，”letty试图劝架，“不要再吵了——”  
【不要再调情了。Letty在心里补充到。她已经受够这两人无休止的打情骂俏和明撕暗秀了，但她只有想一想、感慨一下而已，并没有真正的希望英美特工就此停止，天知道她刚刚看了一篇非常令人痛苦的文章，现在急需一些段子来治愈心灵。而luke和decard——正好是这种段子的绝佳制造者。】  
在场众人对这席话的反应不尽相同。  
Domnic疑惑地表示：“letty，他们两个没在调情。”  
“所以到底是哪一篇？是新出的还是连载更了？”ramsey发问，“我有个朋友想要知道。”  
“这个我们可以待会再说，你知道，私底下交流，不过我建议你看之前最好还是慎重考虑一下——”  
“——等等，等一等，你们已经开始把他说的话当真了吗？这是个阴谋，我认为这是个天大的阴谋，他的目的是抹黑我们的形象！”roman仍旧停留在上一个话题中。  
而这个话题的两位主角——luke和decard，他们对视了一眼，然后各自退后了一大步，站到离对方很远的地方。  
Decard先开口：“我们没在调情。”  
“当然，没人会和鼻音过重的哈利波特调情。”  
“也不会有人喜欢掉光毛的史前猛犸巨象。”  
“说实在的我真讨厌你的口音，大家都听不懂你在说什么。”  
“你为自己的白痴英语读法感到很骄傲吗？我敢打赌你今天出门的时候绝对没照镜子——有件东西留在了你脸上，不，不是饭粒，真抱歉我忘了，这个奇丑无比的异物就是你的脸，你一直都这副样子，只不过我还没有习惯。”  
“那你出门的时候呢？小公主忘记了涂他的粉红色指甲油和睫毛膏，但还记得给自己喷上一整瓶香水，好让敌人在一公里开外就知道他来了。”  
【真是教科书式的调情，ramsey在心里感叹。】  
“我说了这不是调情。”  
“很明显我们在吵架！”  
【luke和decard默契地说。】  
“不，我们不默契。”  
“我们之间没有任何默契。”  
【他们又一次默契地答到。】  
英国人忍无可忍地表示：“够了，你可以停止了，别再说我们默契了好吗？”  
Luke在一旁帮腔：“虽然他提出的很多要求都是无理取闹，但这次我赞同他，请你闭嘴真的是一种合理诉求。”  
旁白安静了几秒，在这段时间内没发出一点声音。Decard shaw松了口气，他对着警官摇了摇头。luke打算喝一口他的可乐压惊，就在他撬开易拉罐拉环的时候，那个声音卷土重来。  
【他们异口同声地说到。也就是默契地。当然，他们还是在调情。而且luke和decard为自己和对方的同步感到——】  
“不可置信和厌恶。”  
【理所应当以及喜悦。】  
警官差点捏爆手中的铝罐。他把只喝了一口但洒出大半的可乐重重地拍在桌子上，一手指着身侧的英国间谍，抬头对着头顶的某个方位试图进行自我澄清：“听我说，我真的非常、非常的地讨厌他。看看他，从头到脚都透露着‘我很危险’的气息，扣子扣到最后一颗，恨不得每次任务都武装到牙齿。想到他混蛋式的笑容、豺狼一样的牙齿、无情的嘴唇、一双属于杀人犯的手和闪着凶光的、阴测测的绿眼睛还有他的诡异嗓音，我怎么可能会和他调情——”  
【luke想到decard得意洋洋但非常可爱的微笑、珍珠白色的牙齿、薄得让人很想吻下去的嘴唇、瘦削有力的手、贝壳似的指甲、好看的绿眼睛和粗粝性感、金属质感的哑嗓。Shaw家人都有副好相貌，在luke眼中属大哥最迷人。尽管警官绞尽脑汁、非常吃力地在短时间内想出了一串完全相反的形容词，但他并不为此感到快乐。事实上，他不为自己在这个画外音出现后所说的每一句俏皮话自鸣得意——他好不容易才把他和decard的关系发展成好友，他们之间的拌嘴也逐渐进行到了一种很友善的阶段，luke并且总是希望能有机会说出自己发自内心的赞美，为了证明自己没在调情而说违心的嘲笑令他感到很愤怒。】  
【所有人，尤其是decard shaw，都对此感到非常奇怪。什么时候hobbs探员变得如此害羞？事实上，luke本打算找个机会在今天约对方出去把话说清楚，不过他不想一个突如其来的天花板读心怪客破坏自己已经安排好的日程，只得硬着头皮死磕。他不由自主地想到自己上衣兜里的——】  
警长看上去很想要一头撞在墙上把自己磕死，或是把这个奇怪的声音从天花板里揪出来暴揍一顿。  
【hobbs探员试图放空自己的思绪，不让自己想起刚刚买好的电影票。十秒、二十秒——他成功坚持了半分钟！不过无济于事，因为他猜错了，旁白的能力不是读心，它只是“知道一切”。包括luke精挑细选出来的悬疑电影和他原本准备好的以samantha想看为借口邀请decard去影院以及共进晚餐的计划。】  
Luke负隅顽抗：“只是赠票，因为我早餐麦片买得太多。而且我可没打算多么执着地邀请你，我只是自己喜欢悬疑片，你要是不来我就把票送给隔壁的vicent夫妇。”  
Decard点了点头，看上去好像信了。不过究竟信不信对方的说辞只有他自己知道。  
【听到这里，Hobbs探员大松了一口气，他以为旁白忘了他准备在汽车后备箱中的大把玫瑰，但旁白没有。】  
警长把脸埋到掌心里，发出一声无可奈何的呻吟。  
【两分钟前，decard shaw 尝试着用他所学过的所有语言中的骂人话来填充自己的大脑，堵塞思维不合时宜的快速运转。同理，他识相地把对luke的反唇相讥憋了回去，以防旁白借此窥探到他内心的真正想法并且为了营造戏剧效果将那些秘密公之于众。不过现在他已经知道这样做毫无意义。那么事实是，他并不觉得luke hobbs的相貌多么丑陋，相反，他很佩服对方塑造形体的毅力，也欣赏大力神先生健美的身躯，尽管他并不那么认同对方简单粗暴的打架方式。甚至他总会有拥抱luke的冲动，认为那感觉或许会很好。难道他不知道luke hobbs是个博学的聪明人吗？不，他一直都很清楚这点，只不过嘲笑对方的智商总是很有趣。】  
Decard张了张嘴想要提出异议，但一想到luke多话的下场，他最终还是不情愿地放弃了。英国人无力地抬抬手威胁道：“我发誓如果让我有机会找到你我一定会把你宰了。”  
【他发誓发得太早了，当旁白披露出他的上衣口袋里奇妙地有他给luke的礼物时，再发誓要有仇必报也不迟。】  
“只是一条愚蠢的——”  
【一条做工考究的领带。】  
“上面印满了腊肠犬。非常符合一个退役联邦麻烦鬼的形象。”  
【领带的发票上印着无数个零。】  
“说完了，是吧？我看两位当事人也已经绝望了，就只是放过他们两个，好吗？”roman想要发表总结陈词，“你还有别的话吗？还是你就赖在这里不走了？你让我们发现了一个我们之前从来没有意识到过的秘密——我们的队友在调情，然后呢？”  
【roman不知道的是，这个秘密对在场的某几个人来说早已不再是秘密。真理的掌握者包括letty和ramsey。】  
“真的吗，ramsey？”tej大惊，“我怎么不知道他们有哪几次在调情，老天作证，他们每次来都只是在一刻不停地吵架，稍有不慎就会拆了整栋建筑。”  
Ramsey面露尴尬：“呃，你知道，就是两个月前的那次，luke和decard聚在自动售货机面前选饮料——”  
“——我记得的是他们很快就由于莫名奇妙的原因打了起来。”  
“但是当时luke受伤了，deacrd发现他真的会痛之后就立刻收手，请luke喝了听可乐，甚至还帮他把拉环打开了。要知道，平时他都是直接扔过去的。”  
“还有呢？还有半个月前decard大肆评判luke的衣着品味并把它批得体无完肤，这也算调情的一种？”  
Letty替ramsey着说了下去：“这个我有发言权。当时decard的确讽刺得很过分，但后来他揪着luke去商场然后自掏腰包给对方买了一件，我觉得这总的来看还是在隐晦地打情骂俏。”  
女车手看了一眼仍旧在发呆的警长：“而且今天出任务混进酒店的时候他穿的就是那一身。”  
【那套西装已经超越了夹克成为了luke的最爱。】  
“听上去是有一些问题。”tej被说服了。  
【不是“有一些问题”，是真的“很有问题”。Ramsey认为这样的故事终究会真正的发生在他们身上，区别只在于时间早晚——某次任务过后luke和decard终于喝了过多的酒，情难自抑地扣住彼此的手，嘴唇贴着嘴唇，交换了一个蜻蜓点水般的吻。故事的开头如此甜蜜，可结局却像这个过于美好的吻一样，令人心碎。】  
“嗯，”roman沉思道，“它什么意思？它是不是不说假话？你们两个真的亲过？”  
Luke和decard同时大声反驳：“我们没有！”  
他们看向那段心理活动的主人——ramsey，希望女黑客能够给他们两个一个说法。  
Ramsey支支吾吾：“那不是真的，我知道那不是真的，那只是，呃，一篇文章，不重要。”  
【来自于ao3，近期收获了极高的点击量、讨论度和很多真心实意的眼泪。】  
“嗯，别告诉我它说的就是我想的‘那篇’？你不是对我发誓说自己绝对不看狗血文的吗？我还以为你看到转折点就弃文了。”  
“怎么说呢，我没有。而且我看完了，我觉得写得——”  
【——相当好。那次醉酒后的耳际厮磨与倾诉是文章中最后的快乐，那以后的故事走向坠落到苦痛的深渊。精明、狡诈的操纵者利用了他们关系中最大的隐患，制造出无可挽回的罅隙——用唯一能打破他们默契的利刃，也即是家人的性命。自从Luke被设计错杀了owen，恨再度占据了他们情感层面的主导地位，当samantha被绑架而所有线索都指向decard shaw的时候，那咬牙切齿的仇视、他们内心深处的无奈、痛苦和绝望都被推至顶峰。曾经存在的爱折磨着他们，于是那一触即分的亲吻成了破碎人生中仅剩的、最后的柔光。等到真相大白的那一刻又能怎么样呢？亲人的死亡仍旧横亘在他们中间，而他们身后的炸弹即将引爆，将一切原谅与否的话语都随着生命埋葬。那两具交缠着的白骨意味着什么？在生命的最后一刻他们是想要轻抚颈侧还是选择了扼断咽喉，抑或是在永恒的死亡面前他们最终放弃挣扎、放弃了明辨交缠的爱憎，只是用最后的时间紧紧相拥，等待尘灰将他们掩埋。《巴黎圣母院》式的结尾，他们的爱与恨从来共生，而不论如何他们的手最终十指相扣，就像文章的名字——至死方休。】  
“不，别说了，我真的不想再回想最后一章了——”  
“哇，”letty感叹道，“我没想到之后的剧情这么劲爆。”  
“听我说，虽然这样直接概括听起来会很奇怪，但在作者的文笔和逻辑支持下你会觉得这样的故事是绝对有可能成立的，”ramsey叹了口气，“这是我最后悔也最庆幸看过的文章，不看绝对错过一个亿，但我想我们现在需要考虑的可能不是这个问题。”  
问题是，这席话给luke和decard造成了极强的精神冲击，美国佬对天发誓自己在过去的两个月内绝对没碰到过任何和owen有关的案件，而decard愣了一会，最后只从喉咙里挤出了一个字：“操。”  
“知道我在想什么吗？”他看向四周，“我他妈的到底为什么不把天花板炸了？或者随便找个出口从这里走出去看看这个鬼东西会不会跟上来？”他转向luke，“我们走不同的出口。”  
“正合我意。你以为有人想跟你走同一个出口？”  
一直沉默的老无名氏先生突然说：“但我得提醒你们，这个会议室中只有一个出口。”  
英国人已经放弃思考了，他甚至都没有再对此发表一下自己的看法，而是转身大步离开，luke跟在他身后，也走出了这个是非之地。  
当他们走远后，那声音又响了起来。  
【在场众人心中不约而同地升起了一个疑问：如果他们真的不想同时离开，那么他们为什么不一前一后走？就算只有一个出口又能怎么样呢？】  
没人给出答案。

-

“我得承认，他说的都是真的。所有的那些赞美、小心思、玫瑰花都是存在的，”警长有些不自在地笑了，他从上衣口袋里拿出几张保存得很好的票据，“电影票也是真的。那么，你愿意收下它吗？”  
Decard shaw盯着面前人灿烂且真诚的笑脸，不知道自己现在是什么感觉。阳光正好，就算所有的预谋都被搞得一团糟，他也无法对着这样的笑脸生出哪怕一点迁怒的心理来。  
英国人从自己的口袋里取出那条据说“印满了腊肠犬”的领带——其实只是低调的黑色，点缀了一些银丝，很配他曾经随手给luke买的西装。  
Decard把那东西抛过去，luke接住了，而他从大块头手中抽出了一张票。  
“为什么不？”  
反正今天还很长，够他们把被打乱的一切都按计划演一遍。


End file.
